


too bored to be tired.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wouldn’t say he gets in trouble a lot.  Stiles would say that trouble finds him a lot.  Not that trouble gets him, because he hasn’t been got yet.  He’s actually getting pretty bored with the whole thing; sure, he’s actually terrified 65% of the time, but the terror isn’t hitting him the same way anymore.  He’s pretty sure if he ever took up villaining, he could craft the perfect imitation of an evil intentions speech.  He’d also probably kidnap fewer teenage kids, just, as a general rule, because it turns out that never works too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too bored to be tired.

Stiles gets into trouble a lot.

Or, no.  Stiles actually thinks that statement is putting way too much blame on him, personally.  Sure, he gets into trouble at school sometimes, because focus is actually really hard, and he does admittedly get stuck sometimes in a loop, or start fixating on things like how to get back at Harris for being a dick instead of whatever it is they’re supposed to be learning in English class.  Stiles gets into trouble for little stuff, like skipping P.E. or drawing dicks in pink window marker on Jackson’s Porsche or breaking into Scott’s house past curfew.  

This whole ‘werewolf best friend and hunter girlfriend’ thing has thrown a wrench in the usual mayhem.  Stiles doesn’t think it’s fair to put any of that on him.  It’s not Stiles’ fault that, no matter how much time he spends in the gym for lacrosse, he will always be softer and squishier than both of them, and, therefore, a target.  Sure, he does maybe get a little bit more involved in stuff than he should, but...

Stiles wouldn’t say he gets in trouble a lot.  Stiles would say that trouble finds him a lot.  Not that trouble gets him, because he hasn’t been got yet.  He’s actually getting pretty bored with the whole thing; sure, he’s actually terrified 65% of the time, but the terror isn’t hitting him the same way anymore.  He’s pretty sure if he ever took up villaining, he could craft the perfect imitation of an evil intentions speech.  He’d also probably kidnap fewer teenage kids, just, as a general rule, because it turns out that never works too well.

Not that he can advise the current baddie of the day of that right now.  Stiles is currently gagged, his hands tied behind the back of the chair.  It’s not very comfortable at all, and his arms are going to be too store to play lacrosse for a few days.  He avoided any head injuries this time, thank god.  One thing he’d tell this dude if he could talk is that he should be proud of his efficiency.

They’re at the point in this kidnapping thing where Stiles doesn’t know what the guy wants yet.  Usually, the options end up being pretty repetitive.  Someone wants Scott dead because _True Alpha_ , or someone wants Allison dead because Kate fucked over someone they loved in a terrible and grotesque way.  Once or twice they were gunning for Stiles himself, because of something Stiles’ dad did.  Or something Stiles did.  He does shitty stuff, sometimes, it’s not his fault like 2/3 of the school is supernatural and holds grudges.  Once someone went through Stiles to get to Malia because they were pissed at Peter.  Stiles had gotten to talk for that one, and the woman almost seemed surprised at just how willing Stiles was to sell Peter’s ass out.

Regardless, this game isn’t new to Stiles, or any of his pack.  They have procedures, by now.  Stiles has gotten better at avoiding attacks in the first place, and he’s learning self-defense stuff.  Stiles has boots he wears whenever the pack is doing something risky, or whenever there’s a new threat in town.  There’s a waterproof tracker, because never once when he’s been frisked for weapons and technology has anyone checked his shoes.  It’s not foolproof, of course.  Sometimes he’s not wearing the shoes when he’s taken.  He is right now, though, meaning it’s only a matter of time before the pack comes for him.

Waiting is boring, especially when Stiles can’t talk.  He’s not in pain, though, aside from the ache from his arms and wrists, and that’s not _exactly_  so unfamiliar a feeling, anyway, considering what he and Allison do in bed.  Still not pleasant, but definitely not unbearable.

Stiles hears the solid thunk of an arrow hitting its mark before he actually sees it.  Stiles briefly sees the black of the arrow sticking out of the closest henchman’s leg, but then the room’s obscured by a cloud of smoke.  Stiles hears the faint sound of footsteps and waits patiently for the snick of the rope cut through with a sharpened knife and the rope falling to the ground.  He rubs the circulation back into his wrists once they’re free and stands up.  He doesn’t know where he is or where he’s going, but a pair of thin, soft hands reach out grab his arm, sliding down to grip his hand and tug him where he needs to go.

They leave the room as quickly as they can so the smoke doesn’t clear and reveal them.  They make it to the hallway when Stiles finally gets to see Allison’s face.  He doesn’t like seeing the worry lines she always gets when he’s in danger, but seeing her face, her pretty brown eyes and her pink cheeks and her neutral lips, is always a relief.

“This time was almost too easy, you know,” Stiles tells her.  “That was quick, they hadn’t even gotten to the looming and demanding part yet.”

“I know,” Allison says.  “It does seem way too easy.  Scott and Malia are handling this one together, though, and Scott promised to howl if he needed backup.”

“So we’re hanging around, then?”

“Just for a little bit.”  Allison fiddles with the lock on the door and leads him into the cool night air.  “We’re gonna stay in the car until Malia and Scott get back.  Have some Stiles and Allison time, you know.”

“Some Stiles and Allison time where you just rescued me and I get to give you grateful kisses and also maybe some head?” Stiles asks hopefully, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Allison cracks a smile for the first time since Stiles was kidnapped, and it warms Stiles to the core.  “It _is_  the jeep, but you know that if you give me head in the car, Scott and Malia will smell it when they come back.”

“Perfect,” Stiles says, squeezing her hand tightly.  It’s a thank you, one that’s loud but unspoken between the two of them.  Neither of them really wants to talk about it with words.  It makes it more real, draws out Allison’s worry and stress and Stiles’ hopelessness that neither of them is really in a position to deal with right after everything.

But Stiles can say it with his mouth and his hands, because it’s easier for both of them.  As long as they make it quick and don’t get too distracted to hear Scott, it’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
